


when it comes

by bokutoma



Series: music, when soft voices die [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aggressive Pining, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Partying, Pining Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, dorothea rules, just a short lil thing, one allusion to boxer felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: be ready; you can't close your eyes when it comes
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: music, when soft voices die [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	when it comes

**Author's Note:**

> sponsored by lauren! thanks so much <33

In all his life, Felix Hugo Fraldarius would never have admitted to being afraid. Such things were the weakness he had been taught to exorcise, and even when he had been a child, small and fragile and full of tears, sadness was the only vice he had ever admitted to.

Now, it was anger, and fire tasted so much better than the acrid black smoke that filled his lungs when he was near Sylvain.

Sylvain the untouchable, the unattached, the unloving. The boy who had been his friends since birth, who had held his hand through every fit of tears, who hadn’t been burned by the tongues of blue Felix had breathed at everyone in sight. The one who understood him even when Felix himself didn’t.

Sylvain, who Felix was irrevocably in love with.

This was all complete horseshit.

Music throbbed against him, climbing the walls of the shitty party he had been invited to only by virtue of who he knew. He had only come because Sylvain had asked, because he had said it wouldn’t be as fun if he didn’t show up, and even though Felix had known this to be a complete and utter lie from the moment it had been spoken, he’d never been able to say no.

Now that he was here, though, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore the reality of what was happening around him. The people around him were colliding with as much intensity as he did when he was in the ring, and some of them looked at him like a meal to be devoured.

He bared his teeth in a growl and disabused them of the notion with practiced ease.

Sylvain was nowhere to be found, but Felix didn’t look for him; he knew he wouldn’t like what he found. The only consolation was the idea that he could get achingly, blindingly drunk, even if it didn’t sound like a good idea at the moment. Maybe if he griped enough, he could persuade Sylvain to owe him a favor or two.

Still, a part of him that the cold of his childhood home had never successfully managed to suppress burned for his best friend’s company. Stubbornly, he tried to tell himself that it was the company he wanted, but even though Ingrid and Dimitri weren’t here (wouldn’t be caught _dead_ here), it was far too obvious that there was only one person who could make this anything more than tolerable.

Sylvain had gone upstairs an hour ago, and Felix wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what that meant, especially when a giggling girl had followed less than a minute later. Coming had been a stupid idea to begin with, because he knew (he was afraid) there was nothing for him here.

He felt more than he saw the woman who slid beside him, back to the wall and gaze far as it was.

“What are you doing here, Felix?” Dorothea whispered. He shouldn’t be able to hear her, but she had always had a knack for making sure the right people knew what she had to say. “I thought you didn’t like parties.”

He sneered and didn’t turn to look at her. “Am I not allowed to expand my horizons?”

She didn’t say anything, and he didn’t have to see to know she was watching him to count the seconds until he melted down.

“Sylvain asked,” he said after a long moment, because she was the only sort of calculated risk he’d ever taken, the kind he knew he could rely on.

Maybe he was learning to read other people, too, because when Dorothea went quiet this time, he thought he heard sympathy in the silence.

“Is he upstairs?”

 _He’s not yours_ , he reminded himself and forced a nod.

Her hand was soft on his arm until it wasn’t, and she yanked him toward the staircase with more strength than he had thought she possessed. “The fuck are you doing?”

“Don’t you want to know what he’s doing?” she asked, but she didn’t wait for a response before she began to drag him up.

“No!” Still, he was right behind her, traitorous feet tracing her path step by step. “I don’t need to see any depraved shit.”

There was, of course, always the possibility that she knew something he didn’t, and it was this ridiculous hope alone that kept him with her.

When he missed the top step, he tumbled after her in time to see the girl he had seen pressed against Sylvain, keeping him against the wall, and bitterness steamed against the struggling embers of his affection.

“Felix!” Sylvain called, pushing her aside as he righted himself against Dorothea. “I’ve never seen you so eager to get anyone alone before.”

Dorothea snorted as Felix sent her a baleful glare. “I would _hardly_ act like you,” he bit out even as he let Sylvain’s fingers whisper along his elbow, guiding him further along the hall into the house. “She just happens to be as nosy as you are.”

And yeah, it really wasn’t like him to let people dictate the course of his actions, wasn’t like him to let people touch him at all, but when it came to his best friend, he found he couldn’t really hold it against him.

“Oh?” Sylvain said, and unless Felix was mistaken, a small smile bloomed at his mouth. “Turns out that I was on my best behavior too. I was looking for you.”

“I was where you left me.” Goddess, he hated the vulnerable twinge to his voice. “And unless you were about to search her tonsils, you weren’t looking very hard.”

Sylvain laughed something bright and delightful, and Felix was in love, love, love.

“What?”

Sylvain didn’t answer because he’d always been so damnably attuned to dramatics, instead wrapping his hand around Felix’s until they were in a bedroom.

“Wrong person, idiot,” he choked out, because he honestly had no idea what to make of this.

“No,” Sylvain said, still keeping him close with those cursedly strong arms. “I’m sure I grabbed my best friend, the guy I’ve wanted to kiss for somewhere along the lines of forever.”

“Not funny,” Felix managed to croak out. “Not when I love you.”

 _He is afraid, he is afraid, he is afraid_.

Sylvain wasn’t laughing, though, and Felix found he couldn’t pull away even as the other drew closer.

If Felix kept his eyes open until the last second, hardly daring to believe that this was real, that was okay, because Sylvain did too, and when they kissed, it tasted like a bonfire.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @kingblaiddyd! hmu for fic updates/general bullshit


End file.
